


sick

by owotoya



Series: Uta no Prince Sama [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Gay, Idols, Just Sex, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sobbing, This is seriously just porn, Wet & Messy, bottom otoya, dominant tokiya, i wish this was actually plot but its not, otoya calls tokiya daddy, otoya is sick, saliva, submissive otoya, theyre boyfriends yes, this is like season 4 era so no they arent in school anymore, this is so so gay, tokiya calls otoya baby, tokiya thinks having sex will make him better, top tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owotoya/pseuds/owotoya
Summary: Otoya catches a cold and who better to take care of him than his boyfriend Tokiya? Everyone is gone for rehearsal, so Otoya can get better as loud as he wants.this is absolutely filthy





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the summary  
this is filthy  
i have sinned immensely writing this
> 
> if you're not 18+ idk why you're here or trying to read this, but go away please 
> 
> warning/ daddy kink - tokiya calls otoya baby  
i am not the best smut writer, but please accept this wholeheartedly  
i wrote this while i was sick with a cold as well (if you're wondering where i got the inspiration)

Another endless fuck from Tokiya Ichinose makes Otoya lose his grip on reality. 

Otoya has become an absolute slut for Tokiya’s cock. 

His temperature was checked just a few minutes ago. He is terribly sick with a cold which means he is shivering uncontrollably. He swears whenever he is sick, he becomes horny and whiny. 

Tokiya doesn’t mind. 

Tokiya licks around the fingers he has plunged inside of Otoya’s hole, groaning quietly as he tastes the younger male. 

While the rest of their group members were off recording for their new single, Otoya was given bedrest to which Tokiya responded by volunteering to keep an eye on him.  _ Keeping an eye on him  _ meant fucking him until he felt better. 

Tokiya wasn’t worried about getting sick, anyway.  _ Idiots _ aren’t contagious. 

“Ngh… Tokiya, when you touch that spot I feel like I’m gonna cum,” Otoya whines, his voice raspier than usual. Tokiya understands that Otoya has a sore throat, an upset stomach, and is feeling awfully dizzy. The poor redhead can hardly respond to what Tokiya does to him because of how terrible he feels. His body shivers and trembles and even jolts forward every now and then which means Otoya is feeling good. This is how Tokiya knows to continue. 

“If you need to cum, you’ll have to wait.” Just as Tokiya says this, he wraps his hand around Otoya’s erect cock, causing the younger male to throw his head back and cry. Tokiya flicks his wrists a few times, both hands moving at a rapid pace, fingers slicked with lube and precum. There is a loud squelching noise that can be heard beyond their bedroom, but Tokiya hardly worries about it. 

“No, Tokiya!” Otoya shouts and Tokiya pulls his hand away from the poor boy’s cock, clasping it over his mouth. “Mmf…!” 

“Hush. You’re being awfully noisy for someone who’s supposed to be sick.” Tokiya moves his hand away and Otoya swallows, wincing at the pain in his throat when he does so. 

“Tokiya… pull your fingers out, okay..? I want you inside now…” Otoya stares up at the older male, eyes hazy and unfocused. “You can cum inside today… I want you to fill me up forever and ever..” 

“If I cum inside you forever and ever, you’ll complain about your stomach pains again. Don’t you know how troublesome that is?” Tokiya continues to move his fingers, shifting all three around in order to stretch his boyfriend more. Otoya’s entrance twitches and for a second, he really believes he’s going to cum. 

“Tokiya…! No, pull them out!” Otoya attempts to squeeze his legs together to which Tokiya responds by slapping his thigh. Otoya flinches, clasping a hand over his mouth just like Tokiya did to him earlier. 

“Just a few more seconds and I will,” Tokiya says with a sigh. “Honestly, Otoya, you need to learn how to have more patience. I can’t stand being rushed.” 

“But Tokiya, I need it!” Otoya complains, eyes filled with unshed tears. “I need you inside me and I need your cum!” 

Tokiya smiles softly, brushing his thumb across Otoya’s cheek. “You don’t need it. You  _ want  _ it. There’s a huge difference.” He shoves his fingers deeper inside, causing the sick male underneath him to cry out again. Finally, his fingers come out and Otoya falls flat against the bed. 

“Hurry!” Otoya shouts, wiggling his hips against Tokiya’s clothed erection. The raven unzips his pants and carefully pulls down his underwear just enough to reveal his hard, throbbing cock. Otoya lifts his head slightly so he can get a good look at it. Excitement crosses his features. 

“Tokiya, you’re so big! I want it so bad! I want it inside me and I want you to do it really hard, okay?” Otoya practically drools as he spreads his legs further for Tokiya. 

Tokiya shivers, sighing to himself once again. Otoya is so embarrassing during sex. He becomes such a shameless slut when Tokiya pulls his dick out. “I’m not Tokiya anymore, Otoya.” This phrase gives Otoya his cue to use Tokiya’s favorite name. 

Otoya nods eagerly, wrapping his legs around Tokiya’s waist. “Does Tokiya wanna be called Daddy now? I’ll do anything for Daddy… It’s so strange… I love that name, Daddy. It means you’re going to do it really hard, right?”

Tokiya immediately gets into character, placing his hands on either side of Otoya’s head. “Yes it does, Baby. I’m gonna fuck you until you’re wetting yourself.” Tokiya chuckles. “Just kidding. But maybe I will if Baby wants me to.” 

Tokiya proceeds to push forward, the tip of his cock spreading Otoya’s hole open for him. He is slow and gentle because it’s been a few days since they last fucked and Otoya needs to adjust to his shape once again. Stretching the younger male is such a pain, but it has to be done.

“Ah, Daddy! You’re going inside! Please go all the way, okay? Please, please,  _ please!”  _ Otoya is used to the uncomfortable feeling of being forced open, but he doesn’t mind it anymore. Tokiya is always so gentle with him anyway. 

Tokiya pushes in to the hilt, his thick cock twitching inside of the hot entrance. He grabs Otoya’s legs and pushes them towards the younger male’s chest, balls pressed against Otoya’s pretty ass. Tokiya positions himself on his knees and places his hands on Otoya’s thighs. 

“You’re so deep, Daddy! It’s all the way in! Please cum inside of me now, okay?” Otoya shifts his hips around gasping when Tokiya’s cock brushes against his prostate. 

“I’ll have to fuck you tons before I cum, Baby.” Tokiya shifts as well, enjoying the feeling of his cock being enveloped by Otoya’s pretty, pink hole. He’s getting excited now. “Does it feel good?” 

Otoya nods eagerly once again, happily submitting for Tokiya as he decides to move. The older male pulls his hips back just an inch and then pushes back in again. Otoya’s toes curl and his bottom lip begins to quiver. Tokiya repeats the same motion a few times before pulling his cock out just enough so that the tip remains inside of the boy underneath him. 

“It feels so good, Daddy… I feel you inside so much…” Otoya attempts to smile up at Tokiya, but is interrupted by a sudden hard thrust. His mouth forms an O shape as his hole quivers. “T-Tokiya!” He shouts, legs flying up in the air. 

Tokiya clicks his tongue. “What did I tell you to call me?” He asks before snapping his hips against Otoya once again. The poor redhead grips the bedsheets underneath him and bites his bottom lip, sobbing underneath Tokiya. 

“Sorry… Daddy,” Otoya corrects himself, cheeks flushed as he tries to focus on what to say next. “I’ll be a good boy, so…” 

“You’d better be,” Tokiya warns, pushing all the way inside of Otoya again. He circles his hips for a long while, constantly brushing against Otoya’s sweet spot which in turn makes him moan and whimper like a helpless slut. 

Tokiya pulls his hand away from Otoya’s thigh and presses it against his balls instead. They are swollen and ready for release. Otoya, however, knows his one rule and he always follows it very well. 

“Remember, Baby. You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” Tokiya presses his other hand against Otoya’s cheek, wiping the stray tears that run down his face. 

“I know, Daddy,” Otoya responds, voice shaking as he recalls his rule. If he breaks it, Tokiya won’t cum inside of him and he absolutely cannot have that. 

Tokiya smiles at Otoya’s obedience, his dark and sadistic demeanor returning soon after. 

“Good boy,” he praises before pulling his hips back, roughly snapping them forward. Otoya trembles and desperately clings on to Tokiya. 

_ “Oh, Daddy!”  _

Tokiya thrusts into Otoya again and again until he’s moving at a fast pace. The bed underneath them creaks with each thrust, but Tokiya can’t be bothered to be fussy about it. If someone hears them, it definitely won’t be anyone important. 

Tokiya watches his cock slam in and out of Otoya, disappearing and reappearing every second. He’s quite impressed with himself at the pace he’s picked up. He’s even more impressed that Otoya is getting fucked this hard and enjoying it more than anything. 

“More!” Otoya cries out, salivating underneath Tokiya. His hole takes Tokiya’s big cock so well and he’s able to feel even the tiniest of brushes against his prostate. He is so far gone that he has lost all sense of composure. His legs are becoming so weak that he has to prop them back down on the bed. “Daddy, it’s too much!” 

Tokiya doesn’t listen. He continues to fuck his boyfriend’s ass. “You sound like you’re enjoying yourself, Baby,” he mumbles. Even he has to moan at the pleasure. He can’t imagine what Otoya is feeling. “I can feel you wrapping around me so tight. You don’t want me to ever stop, do you?” 

Otoya mewls and squirms at Tokiya’s dirty talk. “No, don’t stop, Daddy!” Otoya begs, feeling his cock begin to twitch. “Hah, I’m gonna cum!” This only encourages Tokiya to move faster. 

The bed is hitting the wall now, floorboards creaking and moans increasing in volume. Otoya’s constant whines and Tokiya’s low growls fill the room as well as the sweet smell from their two bodies intertwining. 

“Please, Daddy! Let me cum!” Otoya begs, cock standing as precum sputters out of his slit. Tokiya grins at the mess Otoya has become. He’s sick, but he’s screaming at the top of his lungs. His very warm body is even more sensitive and weak than usual. Even his fluids are hot to the touch. 

Tokiya can get used to this. 

“Cum for me, baby. Make a mess everywhere,” Tokiya encourages and Otoya obeys. As he ejaculates, Tokiya continues to move at the same pace. Otoya’s eyes roll up to the back of his head as he’s fucked to overstimulation. The cum that leaves his cock spurts out onto his stomach and Tokiya’s chest. His worn out dick lies flat on his stomach as he continues to take Tokiya’s thrusts. 

“Mmm! It’s so sensitive! I can’t take it anymore, Daddy!” Tokiya isn’t sure how Otoya is able to speak, let alone continue. His boyfriend truly is incredible. 

“Yeah, Baby? Do you want me to stop?” Otoya responds by shaking his head no. “Then? Don’t complain.” 

Tokiya is close. His movements are becoming sloppier than before and he wonders if poor Otoya notices. He hopes it isn’t hurting him. 

Otoya is still experiencing his orgasm and his hole will not stop pulsating against Tokiya’s cock. He’s tighter around the older male now and it’s absolutely adorable. He sobs uncontrollably underneath his boyfriend, awaiting his favorite part of getting fucked. 

_ Cum in his ass.  _

“Daddy, let it all out inside, okay? I want to feel you so deep and so much! I want it all inside of me forever and ever! I want Daddy to cum inside of me as much as he wants!” Otoya reaches down, pressing his hand against Tokiya’s balls and squeezing gently. Tokiya slows down, feeling Otoya massage him and he moans. 

The two of them share a sloppy kiss. They almost fight for dominance at some point, their tongues pushing and twisting together. Eventually, Tokiya wins and drools as much as he wants into Otoya’s mouth. The submissive redhead swallows it all happily. He flicks his wrist a few times as he continues to feel Tokiya, and the raven realizes this is it. 

Tokiya pulls away from the kiss and pushes Otoya’s legs up to his chest again. He slams his hands down against the bed and begins to fuck Otoya relentlessly. 

“Daddy!” Otoya shouts, the saliva from their kiss running down his chin. “Cum! Oh, please cum!” The poor redhead tightens around Tokiya once again and orgasms for the second time, dick still limp against his stomach. This time, he came from his ass. 

His hole twitches again and Tokiya grits his teeth together, roughly fucking into it even though Otoya is spent. As the redhead tightens around his thick cock, he groans. His thrusts are deeper and slower as he finally cums inside of his boyfriend. His legs tremble as he releases into him and he finally gives one last deep thrust and stays inside of Otoya. 

They’re both sweating and panting by the end of their passionate fuck. Otoya lazily lets his legs fall once Tokiya releases him, squeezing against Tokiya’s dick that is still inside of him. Tokiya groans, feeling up and down Otoya’s bare chest. “Daddy… That felt so good..” 

“Cut it out, Otoya. You don’t have to call me that anymore.” Tokiya’s cheeks redden at Otoya’s words. He finally pulls out of Otoya, cock soaked with his own cum. He takes a good look at Otoya’s hole and bites his bottom lip. His cum leaks out of him so erotically. 

Otoya notices Tokiya staring and lifts his legs again, suddenly pushing a finger inside of himself. There’s a loud  _ pop  _ when he pulls it out, Tokiya’s cum quickly following behind. Otoya moans quietly. “There’s so much. I can feel it in my belly, Tokiya.” Otoya shivers. “You did it really hard just like I wanted. Thank you.” 

Otoya weakly props himself up enough to wrap his arms around Tokiya’s neck and fall back down with him. He presses his lips against the older male’s cheek and giggles. “Tokiya, you really liked it, right? You were going so fast, I thought I was going to die!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Tokiya pulls himself away from Otoya’s kisses and sits up on the bed. “I wouldn’t go hard enough to make you die!” 

“That’s because Tokiya loves me!” 

Tokiya’s eyes widen and his face reddens even more. He’s about to respond, but is interrupted by an incoming sneeze. 

He definitely should have waited until Otoya wasn’t sick anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps i will make an NSFW series


End file.
